


Mischief

by Rethira



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott is the only X-Man with no sense of humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor Jackass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243769) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



Scott gets floppy and boneless after sex, and tends to fall asleep really quickly, so Jean is basically used to absolutely no pillow talk unless she wants to poke Scott awake again and then he just gets sort of grumbly in a not unattractive way, although it still doesn’t do wonders for pillow talk.

Logan just groans happily and then sits back up again. He looks happy and sated, which, Jean thinks ruefully, he damn well should be. He grins at her and looks thoughtfully down the line of Scott’s back. Scott is snoring lightly already.

“Hn,” Logan says. “You up for some mischief, Jeannie?”

Five minutes later, they both have black Sharpies and are writing on Scott’s back. She’s _just_ keeping him asleep, with the lightest of touches, while Logan writes his name in big letters across Scott’s shoulders. Logan’s not an artist by any means, but there’s something very satisfying about the stark black lines over Scott’s skin. Jean writes her name further down, near the middle of Scott’s back, and resists the urge to giggle.

“He’s going to be so angry when he finds out,” she murmurs.

Logan snorts. “Then we’d better make sure he doesn’t find out.”

He writes **LOGAN CAME HERE** over the rise of Scott’s ass, and Jean can’t bring herself to feel sorry at all.

~

Two days later, there is a slightly coincidental accident in the Danger Room that leaves the back of Scott’s uniform hanging off of him in tatters.

“There’s something on your back,” Ororo says, confusedly. “It looks like writing.” Then she gets a better look and bursts into laughter.

Logan isn’t in the Danger Room at the time, but he still hears Scott’s furious yell of “LOGAN!”


End file.
